User blog:PoolPyro/My full OCs
hello there! I'm showing you my OC tribe mixels 1 by 1 Unknown tribe Blaster: leader of the Unknown tribe. he is just a eye in a robot suit. Rex: Second of the unknown tribe. He has six arms to make a propeller with his tail. He has very heavy legs, so... watch out! Rammer (nickname: Bull): The reaming member of the Unknown tribe. He had ran into walls and other stuff, His grammer is like Krader! Nice-Nixels tribe Slimey: leader of the Nice-Nixels tribe. Watch out for his slimey handshakes Spike: Second of the Nice-Nixels tribe. Watch out for his spikey hugs Nixel-face: The reaming member of the Nice-Nixels tribe. Beware of his non-moving face. He always wins in staring contests. write in the comments of what you think and your thoughts about them. VOTING TIME Who is your favourite of my OC Mixel? Blaster Rex Rammer Slimey Spike Nixel-Face Which is your favourite of my OC tribe? The Unknown Tribe The Nice-Nixels Tribe UNKNOWN TRIBE RELATIONSHIPS (Rammer and the Nice-Nixels relationships is listed in here, this will be updated soon): Wiztastics: Blaster is a huge helper with the Wiztastics. And, Rex loves their shows. Spikels: Rex has a good relationship with them and thinks that Scorpi is cute and the Spikels think that Rex is one of them. And, Blaster doesn't get hurt by their hugs unless he gets touched by his eye. Blaster is in a mechanical suit. Glorp Corp: Rex loves having cannon ball contests with them and he always wins. Blaster doesn't like the Glorp Corp as much as Rex. Fang Gang: Blaster likes playing with Jawg and loves playing fetch with Blaster's magic wand. Frosticons: Blaster loves snow boarding with the Frosticons and one day he wants to mix with Flurr but the unknown tribe cannot mix. Flexors: Blaster and Rex loved watching their sling shot contests with other Mixels but they just want to be in the contest and mix with one of them. Blaster prefers Balk and Rex prefers Tentro. Electroids: It seems that Blaster is the only one who likes to get shocked and Rex doesn't like to get shocked much. Craigsters: Rex loves playing rockball with the Craigsters. Blaster seems to get hit by the rock a lot. Infernites: Blaster loves going on all of the slides with Flain and Blaster loves having races with Zorch but it is always a tie. One day, Blaster just wants to win against Zorch. Nice-Nixels: Rex is really great friends with the Nice-Nixels but Rex does not like Nixel-Face. Trivia they can't mix, murp, or max Rex and Blaster is taller than the Spikels max (when blaster has his hat on) ages Blaster: 11 Rex: 115 Rammer: 17 Slimey: 15 Spike: 18 Nixel-Face: 15 ONES I DIDN'T BUILT: Infernites mixel: 17 Cragsters mixel: 1,952 Eletroids mixel: 17 Frosticons mixel: 18 age trivia * Slimey and Nixel-Face is the same age. * the Infernites and Eletroids mixel are the same age. *Spike and the Frositcons mixel is the same age. *the Cragsters mixel is the oldest because he is a artifact mixel. * Rex is the second oldest of my OCs normal mixel ages Flain: 16 Zorch: 18 Vulk: 14 Krader: 17 Seismo: 16 Shuff: 14 Teslo: 17 Zaptor: 14 Volectro: 17 Jawg: 6 (which is 42 in dog years) Gobba: 13 Chomly: 18 Kraw: 22 Tentro: 16 Balk: 20 Flurr: 12 Slumbo: 21 Lunk: 16 Magnifo: 18 Mesmo: 33 WizWuz: 13 Glomp: 17 Glurt: 7 (which is 49 in dog years) Torts: 14 Scorpi: 5 Footi: 19 Hoogi: 15 Rokit: 19 Niksput: 18 Nurp-naut: 13 Meltus: 19 Burnard: 20 Flamezer: 8 Boogly: 20 Vampos: 130 Globert: 14 Normal Nixels: 10 to 20 Muscle Nixels: 20 to 35 Major Nixel: 33 Gallery Category:Blog posts